Ignorance is Bliss
by AstridEstelle
Summary: By a stroke of good luck or bad luck depending on how you look at it. Scott never gets bitten by Peter that night. This changes history in the making as the residents of Beacon Hills are forced to make different life choices. What are the after effects of one little change.


**I took artistic liberties**

 **Stiles can shoot a gun why cause it's stupid the sheriff wouldn't have taught his only son about gun safety.** **Victoria Argent hates werewolves but Scott did save her daughter's life. Peter doesn't get burned alive cause dude that was so fucked up. Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

When it all comes down to it, Stiles just surprised none of them managed to die. By all means they should've died it doesn't make nay sense. It goes like this Scott doesn't get bit by Peter that night, Stiles dad catches both of them and they get sent back home and Peter bites no one. There's way to many cops around and he doesn't want to risk being shot multiple times even if he could heal.

That would be the end of it, but Scott and Stiles still end up meeting Derek Hale and Stiles is too curious for his own good, he is the son of the local sheriff. It doesn't take that long for him to connect that dots that everyone dying is connected to the mysterious Hale fire.

Scott doesn't make first line but he's not that bad a player, that is he does pretty well into Jackson slams into him and gives him an asthma attack. Stiles is an asshole let it be known and he may not be as strong as Jackson but he's quick and doesn't take much besides a well placed foot to send him tumbling to the ground and by then Stiles is far enough that it'd be stupid for Jackson to blame Stiles.

Scott still manages to make the moves on Allison and the two of them enjoy dating before it all goes to shit. Which leads them to where they are now. Stiles isn't just gonna sit around and allow someone to get away with killing a whole family out of racism and hate and Scott is Stile's best friend and Allison is Stiles girlfriend and Kate's niece and Lydia is Allison's best friend and Jackson is was Lydia's boyfriend.

So it goes like this, Stiles figures out who killed who and why and how but before he can do anything about it Derek gets kidnapped by Kate and tortured and Allison discovers that werewolves exist. Before she do much on it, Peter kidnaps Allison in front of Scott and Lydia, and bites Lydia. Scott goes to Stiles and the two of them track Peter to the middle of the forest. Jackson follows because as much as he doesn't want to admit he cares about Lydia. And this is were it all comes down too.

"Let her go and nobody has to get hurt." Chris Argent says, he has his gun trained on Peter who has Allison in a death grip.

Peter only sighs, "If it only it were that simple how stupid do you think I am. I let her go you kill me, kill Derek. The only Argent I want his Kate."

"Kate?" Chris says, "I'm not bargaining with you. She hasn't done anything."

"You mean besides burning down the Hale house with both human and werewolves inside." Stiles spits out arriving in the clearing.

"Be quiet little boy!" Kate hisses

"Kate. Is this true."

"I did what had to be done." She hisses

"And you call us the monsters." Derek growls

Chris hold on his gun wavers for a second and that second is all it takes. Allison makes a sudden move and Peter moves to bite her only for Scott to move in front of her falling to the ground as he his bit.

"Are you gonna kill your nieces boyfriend. Argent asked

"I'll do what I have too." Kate sneers, "After I finish with this one."

"Kate!" Allison shrieks, Scott just risked his life for me. What if I had been bitten?"

"You'd have to kill yourself of course. If not we'd do it for you."

"Let him go Kate." Chris says, gun trained at her.

"Chris. You're choosing these monsters over you're own flesh and blood."

"I'm pretty sure the only monster here is the blond psychotic bitch who burnt down a house full of innocent people." Stiles huffs

Kate swirls around whirling her gun on Stiles, "I'd suggest you shut up unless you wanna be next."

Derek takes the opportunity to flip over Kate and shoves her towards Peter, who grins and holds his claws up to her throat.

"Apologize now and I might be convinced to let you live."

"I'm sorry." Kate huffs, "That I didn't stay to watch as your whole family burned alive."

Peter growls and rips his claws across her neck, a spray of blood and Kate's body drops to the ground. Nobody moves for a second, it's silent no one breathing and Peter makes eye contact with Allison. "I think I oughta bite you anyway, it's only fair. "

Peter starts to shift, takes a step toward Allison and Stile shoots him because everyone forgets he's the son of the Sheriff. Peter pauses and lunges for Stiles only for Derek to tackle him to the ground. Derek slices open Peter's neck and roars. "I'm the alpha now."

* * *

"Alison!"

"No! I don't want to hear it. He risked his life for me." Allison says

Chris sighs and exchanges a glance with Victoria. Victoria hums and relents, if Scott hadn't shoved Allison away she shudders.

"You can date him for now. But he takes one step out of line."

Allison nods and hugs her parents bolting out the house.

"Victoria."

"I meant it. She is right without him, we might not have our daughter. But he makes one slip up and I'll put him down myself."

* * *

"Bite me! i want the bite!" Jackson screams

"As you wish," Derek smiles, flashing fanged teeth. His eyes blaze red.

Jackson lets out a scream as Derek bites him.

* * *

Lydia sighs and stares at the bite on her arm, it isn't healing and she's worried. Why isn't she healing? Scott's had healed by the end of the night but her's. It's still there an ugly stain marring her pretty skin. She huffs and puts on her makeup. She is Lydia Martin and she can handle anything thrown her way.

* * *

For a moment things are back to normal, Scott makes first line thanks to the werewolf powers. It doesn't stop Jackson from knocking him down every time they play but Scott gives back as hard as he can. Stiles doesn't make it first line, he doesn't have the strength but he's fast and gets to play. Alison and Scott are still dating, and Scott and Stiles are officially popular. Scott is working on controlling his werewolf and every thing is going fine that is until Gerard come to town...


End file.
